1. Field Of the Invention
The invention relates of a process for the production of optically active beta-methylcholine.
2. Background of the Invention
Optically active beta-methylcholine as an initial product, e.g., for the acetyl derivate or the carbamate, is used in various pharmaceutical preparations [J. of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 29, No. 7 (1986), p. 1128, or J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 57, (1935), p. 2125].
But so far an advantageous process for the production of optically active beta-methylcholine has been lacking. It was only known to attain the optically active beta-methylcholine by racemate resolution of dimethylaminoisopropanol with expensive (+)-3-bromo-camphor-10-sulfonic acid and further reaction of the optically active dimethylaminoisopropanol with a methyl halide [J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 57 (1935), p. 2125 ff].
Another, very expensive method was composed of attaining the optically active beta-methylcholine by ten steps starting from L-rhamnose [Carbohydrate Research, 16, (1971), pp. 455-458].
None of these processes meet the requirement for a technically feasible simple process.